Mhina's Rule
Mhina’s Rule '''is a fanfiction. Plot Synopsis Born to the respected King Ajani and Queen Ayo, Prince Mhina has a lot on his shoulders, just like his father did. But, like his father, Mhina will take everything head-on, not afraid to take anyone on. On his way to becoming king, Mhina decides to never fall in love. But things change when he finds himself drawn to a lion that has been spotted near leopon plains. But, this could be a rouge that wants to take over the Throne. Or, could be a Lion just passing through? Summary WIP Characters * '''Cade Sutton as Mhina * Max Charles as Kion * Joshua Rush as Bunga * Diamond White as Fuli * Bryana Salaz as Anga * Atticus Shaffer as Ono * Shohreh Aghdashloo as Sapphire / Janna * Rob Lowe as Simba * Gabrielle Union as Nala * Eden Rigel as Kiara * Jason Marsden as Kovu * Penny Johnson Jerald '''as Sarafina * '''John O'Hurley as Hasani * Jack McBrayer as Mheetu * Alfre Woodard '''as Sarabi * '''Khary Payton '''as Rafiki * '''Jeff Bennett as '''Zazu * '''Kevin Schon as '''Timon * '''Ernie Sabella as '''Pumbaa * '''Fiona Riley as '''Binga / Shabaha * '''Behzad Dabu as Azaad * Ace Gibson as '''Jivin * '''Erica Luttrell as '''Queen Maya * '''Peyton Elizabeth Lee as '''Rani * '''Hudson Yang as '''Baliyo / Kicheko * '''Dan Howell as Malka * Sophie Reynolds as Tazama * Lou Diamond Phillips as '''Surak / Ajani / Kito * '''Miki Yamashita as '''Nirmala * '''Lana McKissack as Anika / Sukuma * Savannah Smith as Kasi * Rachel Crow as Imara * Vyvan Pham as 'Ullu /Amali * '''Aaron Daniel Jacob as '''Kingiza * '''James Earl Jones as '''Mufasa * '''Michael Luwoye as '''Askari * '''Grace Young as 'Ãnanda * '''Landry Bender as Makini / Tatu * Maia Mitchell as '''Jasiri * '''Iris Bahr as Varya * Mekai Curtis as Kopa * Andrew Kishino as Janja / Ora * Steve Blum as '''Makucha / Strange Lion * '''Kimiko Glenn as Chuluun * Nolan North as Fahari * Ace Gibson as Jiona * Rachel House as Mama Binturong * Ford Riley as Sumu / Putra / Strange Cobra / Njano * James Sie as Smun / Sãhasí * Christian Slater as Ushari * Common as Kiburi * Amber Hood as Kijana * Phil LaMarr as '''Goigoi * '''Ana Gasteyer as '''Reirei * '''Kristofer Hivju as Kenge / Fisi * David Oyelowo as Scar Chapters # Prologue # Chapter 1: # Chapter 2: # Chapter 3: Paintings and Predictions # Chapter 4: # Chapter 5: The Tree of Life # Chapter 6: # Chapter 7: # Chapter 8: Marsh of Mystery # Chapter 9: # Chapter 10: Songs * The Power of the Roar * Of the Same Pride * As You Move On * Kwetu Ni Kwetu * We Will Defend * A New Way to Go * On The Last Night * Anything * Long Live the King * The Tree of Life * I Have A Plan Reception TBA Gallery Trivia * The role of main antagonist has been the subject of debate. * This story has been known for having a much darker tone when compared to the first two films. Category:Fanfiction